lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
News June 6-December 31, 2006
June 6, 2006 June 7, 2006 June 8, 2006 June 9, 2006 June 12, 2006 June 13, 2006 June 19, 2006 June 20, 2006 July 19, 2006 July 26, 2006 July 29, 2006 August 08, 2006 September 07, 2006 September 19, 2006 October 15, 2006 October 19, 2006 Earthquake hits Hawaii - Production Continues by plkrtn - updated 16th October 2006 An Earthquake measuring around 6.5 on the Richter Scale hit the whole state of Hawaii on Sunday 15th October 2006. Landslides have blocked major roads, and power was knocked out across the State where LOST is filmed. Many injuries have been reported but no deaths occured. Production has not been affected, as our exclusive photos show, the Base Camp signs, signifying filming locations have been seen on the Island of Oahu today. Read More... October 24, 2006 (Desmond) with lei, answering questions at the Hawaii International Film Festival's Lost panel.]] Lost'' takes fans behind the scenes''' Lost cast members Jorge Garcia, Michael Emerson, and Henry Ian Cusick, along with co-executive producer Jean Higgins were the guests of honor at the Lost discussion panel at the Louis Vuitton Hawaii International Film Festival in Honolulu, HI on Saturday, October 21. The actors offered their insights on the show and its impact upon the nature of television programming. Higgins noted that the entire extent of the island has not yet been revealed, and also left open the possibility of a Lost feature film some day, noting that, "our vision for the show is really oversized." Read more Read related October 23, 2006 Channel 4 loses LOST to Sky One by plkrtn Sky One, the premium satellite and cable broadcaster today (October 19, 2006) poached the exclusive broadcast rights to LOST in the UK for Seasons 3 and 4 from its former broadcaster Channel 4. Channel 4 originally won the contract from Buena Vista International in 2004 and were understood to be in re-negotiations for several months before Sky One outbid them with an estimated £700,000 ($1,300,000) cost per episode. Several other channels were also rumoured to be interested in the show, including five. The new rights also include High Defintion broadcasts, mobile phone content and Video on Demand rights. Sky plan to air the first 6 episodes of LOST before Christmas, then after a short Christmas break air episodes within a week of US broadcasts. Sky One head Richard Wolfe said that LOST was "the envy of every network" since it began in the Summer of 2005 in the UK. "The series has defined TV drama over the last two years," he added. "We are absolutely thrilled to bring it to Sky One." BSkyB will also be airing LOST on Sky Three, its digital free-to-air service, but will be subject to Sky's standard 6 to 12 month delay from its Sky One airing. October 25, 2006 By Erin Carlson, Associated Press Shows fast-forward through theme songs Today, show themes are doing a fast fade as the networks crunch their programming budgets. Are they about to join the variety hour in the TV graveyard? Many sitcoms and one-hour dramas are dropping that device. They dive straight into the action. ABC's "Lost" does it. The twisty drama begins after a teaser, which touches on what happened in previous installments, and cuts to a black screen at a crucial plot point. A white "Lost" logo swirls into view. Eerie music plays. The whole thing lasts about five seconds. Read more October 27, 2006 ABC sets Lost Return Date :On Tuesday October 24, ABC announced the February return date for "Lost" after its hiatus following Season 3's episode 6. "Lost" will return to the ABC schedule on Wednesday, Feb. 7, 2007. The scheduling strategy is an effort to avoid episode repeats, which fans have complained impedes the momentum of the story. Lost will return with 16 weeks of uninterrupted episodes. Read more October 28, 2006 : The John A. Burns School of Medicine at the University of Hawaii]]By Katherine Nichols, Honolulu Star-Bulletin Lost goes to medical school: When the hit ABC television show "Lost" needed a laboratory to film a scene involving Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet), there was one obvious location: the new state-of-the-art research building at the School of Medicine in Kakaako. Yesterday was the first time a production of this magnitude had ever been shot on the campus, and big questions loomed: Would the crew disrupt years of scientists' research by moving specimens or temporarily cutting power to temperature-controlled projects? And what about the misconception that cadavers graciously donated to the medical school's Willed Body Program would be used as props? Read more Read related October 30, 2006 By Jeff Hidek, Wilmington Star-News Lost in Transition - In two weeks, ABC's hit drama Lost will disappear for three months. To try to appease fans who grumbled last season that the heavily serialized drama repeated too often and aired new episodes erratically, producers have decided to eliminate repeats altogether. Still, producers are taking a risk. Sure, long hiatuses have worked for 24, which never starts its season till January (also so it can air uninterrupted). But remember what happened to Commander-in-Chief last season when ABC shelved it over the holidays? No? That's my point. If I've heard one consistent complaint about the fall season, it's been that Lost is losing us. Read more Read related ]] By Rob Owen, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette '''Writing ''Lost - Javier Grillo-Marxuach, a 1991 Carnegie Mellon University grad from the school's creative writing and literary and cultural studies programs, returned to campus to share tales of his experiences with current students and the public. Chugging Red Bull before he got started, Grillo-Marxuach explained how a TV script is written. To illustrate how the writing process works, Grillo-Marxuach walked us through a first-season Lost episode, , which was originally titled What It Takes, a title others on the "Lost" staff deemed lame. Read more November 1, 2006 By Edward Wyatt, The New York Times Fighting for Ratings Dominance at the Same Time - A titanic ratings battle is taking place this fall between the two top-rated shows on television, Grey’s Anatomy on ABC and CSI on CBS, two series that, unlike the contestants in most years for most-watched show, are actually broadcast at the same time. Read more Registration required November 3, 2006 Mr. Eko on Regis & Kelly :Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje will be a guest on Live With Regis and Kelly Thursday, November 2nd. Check your local listings for time of broadcast. Read more by McFarlane Toys]] NYC Toys "R" Us event - Jorge Garcia, executive producer Bryan Burk, and Spawn creator Todd McFarlane will be at Toys "R" Us Times Square on November 6 to greet customers and sign purchases of the new LOST action figures by McFarlane Toys. To get a ticket for this event, customers must pre-order a LOST The Hatch Boxed Set ($33.99) from on Level Three between 10 am and 7 pm starting Friday, Oct. 27. As an added bonus, seven lucky winners will take home a one-of-a-kind McFarlane Toys LOST pewter hand-painted figure. Read more By Maureen Ryan, Chicago Tribune Shooting ''Lost'' - Fans spend hours obsessing over Lost’s complicated plot points, but have they ever wondered what it’s like shooting in a dank lava cave? Or how hard it must be to re-create London, Korea or Nigeria — on the island of Oahu? Cort Fey and John Bartley, the two directors of photography for the ABC show, have dealt with just those kinds of challenges. Read more November 4, 2006 By Josh Horowitz, MTV.com How Did Lost Guru J.J. Abrams Find Himself In Hollywood's Hot Seat? - Mission: Impossible III director J.J. Abrams reflects on big-budget film debut and comments on the season-three Lost cliffhanger. Read more November 5, 2006 By Edward Douglas, Comingsoon.net Matthew Fox Talks Lost, Vantage Point - While he's best known for playing Dr. Jack Shephard on ABC's "Lost," actor Matthew Fox has been branching out into other things during his hiatus from the show, including the upcoming Warner Bros. football drama We Are Marshall, which opens in December... Having shot the movie over the summer, Fox is back in Hawaii shooting the new season of Lost. Fox answers few questions about The Others and his feelings on the direction in which the show has been going. Read more November 6, 2006 Hurley on Conan - Jorge Garcia will be a guest on Late Night With Conan O'Brien on Monday, November 6th. Also appearing will be Russell Crowe. Read more November 12, 2006 By Matt Webb Mitovich , Tvguide.com Elizabeth Mitchell: Has Lost's Juliet Found Her Romeo in Jack? ''' - Tvguide.com sits down with Lost newcomer Elizabeth Mitchell. Mitchell discusses auditioning for the role of Juliet, living in Hawaii, and drinking Shirley Temples. She also has plenty to share about Juliet's agendas, both enigmatic and romantic. Read more November 16, 2006 Story from Sky One '''UK Lost Lives On - Fans of Channel 4's previous interactive experience rejoice as Sky continue the UK Lost Podcast franchise. Iain Lee will return with "The Lost Initiative" along with special guests and interviews. Subscription details have yet to be officially disclosed, but will most likely try to replicate the Itunes success that Channel 4 received in the past with the show. November 20, 2006 Story by Plkrtn Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje was interviewed on Radio 1's "Jo Whiley Show" on Thursday 16th November. The interview is now available via the BBC Radio 1 website's Listen Again feature until Wednesday 22nd October 2006. November 24, 2006 By Jennifer Armstrong, Entertainment Weekly Mr. Eko's Story in Entertainment Weekly - When the producers of Lost first conceived the character of Mr. Eko, he was simply a gentle, upstanding Nigerian priest. And after an onscreen career full of drugs and thugs, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje jumped at the chance to play such a role... Read More (UK Spoilers) November 25, 2006 By plkrtn - sourced from Digital Spy 1.4 Million get Lost in the UK Lost's debut on Sky One managed 1.4 million viewers, and a 9% share of the available UK audience for Sky One last night (Sunday 19th November), better than predicted figures which put it at 1 million. Despite recording a drop of more than half of the viewers since Season 2's premiere on Channel 4 last May, this was above expectations and in line with the 1 million viewers the Season 3 premiere of 24 managed in 2003, after Sky poached that show from the BBC. The most worrying thing is the show is now watched by just 1/5th of those that watched the Season 1 premiere in July 2005 on Channel 4, but it is still one of the highest rating Digital TV only shows in the UK. November 30, 2006 IGN's Top 50 Lost Loose Ends Lost is a unique television series that manages to be engagingly captivating yet annoyingly frustrating. As big of fans of the show as we are here at IGN, we have more questions about the show's events than we have answers. So as Lost goes on a three-month-long Day Break, we thought we'd count down our Top 50 Lost Loose Ends... Read more December 6, 2006 The Maine Event By Jeff Jensen, Entertainment Weekly In the Dec. 1 issue of Entertainment Weekly, Lost fans will find a nice treat to help get through this weird winter hiatus. If you know Lost well, then surely you know that JJ Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Carlton Cuse are huge fans of Stephen King. And if you read the author's monthly column in EW, you know our resident It man is a huge fan of Lost too. In light of this mutual admiration, we thought it was about time these guys got together and talked — with us listening, of course. Read more • Read related December 20, 2006 ABC Protects 'LOST' Variety.com reveals that ABC will move LOST to a Wednesday, 10 PM time slot in the United States. The Main reason for the move? FOX's American Idol "juggernaut"; As well as a planned hour of sitcoms during LOST's former time slot. The move is great for ABC affiliates, who should have their best lead-in for Wednesdays at 10pm for years, but is the move for better or worse? Only time will tell...Read more • Official Press Release Lloyd Braun leaves Yahoo! Lloyd Braun, the man who originally pitched the idea of Lost to ABC as "Castaway: The Series" and was subsequently fired for commissioning the most expensive pilot in television history, has left his job at Yahoo! 47 year old Braun, who had a character named after him in Seinfeld, left because a management restructure had apparently diminished his role within the company. Read more December 31, 2006 Fangasm.com Lost back early? Apparently, amid fears that the ongoing string of critically challenged replacements will bury ABC's chances of regaining its Wednesday footing, execs at the alphabet network have dropped in on the Lost crew with the following proposition: how much money do you need to get LOST on the air early. Read More. By Dave Dondoneau and Mary Kaye Ritz, The Honolulu Advertiser Lost star's Kailua home engulfed in flames The house in Kailua where Lost actress Evangeline Lilly stays was engulfed in flames this morning. Five fire trucks were on the scene as of 6:45 a.m. and have doused the flames but have not been able to go inside yet. Read more. Update 1: The Kailua home that "Lost" actress Evangeline Lilly rents with two other women was engulfed in flames this morning and appears to be total loss...By 7 a.m. the fire was doused and soon after firefighters were able to enter the home... Nobody was, said fire department captain Kenison Tejada...Read more. Read related. Category:News